Dangereux Retour
by Neliia
Summary: Voici une petite fiction pour vous faire attendre avant la grande que je prépare pour les grandes vacances
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :_ Dangereux..._

Kyo était de retour depuis un moment déjà. Après avoir fait la fête avec toute la bande, il s'installa tout naturellement chez Yuya. Elle habitait une petite maison à étage, au milieu d'une forêt. On y accédait grâce à un sentier de cailloux blancs bordé de fleurs, tout comme la maison.

Le démon dormait sur un futon dans une salle qui n'était ni une chambre, ni un salon. Elle comportait une bibliothèque dont divers objets y traînaient, notamment les cadeaux que la blonde avait reçu de ses compagnons de route pour son emménagement.

Ainsi, on pouvait y voir plusieurs volumes de Confucius ayant appartenu à Shihodo, des tasses à thé provenant d'Anna, une bouteille d'aphrodisiaque de la renarde... etc.

Le démon se fit un plaisir de titiller la chasseuse de primes sur le cadeau d'Okuni il lui fit bon nombre d'allusions salaces qui firent rougirent la belle et auxquelles elle répondit par des cris et des insultes.

« - Tu n'as décidément pas changer, pervers ! Alcoolique ! Raah... ! »

Elle partit dans sa chambre, furieuse, le rouge aux joues.

**Ω**

Il était installé depuis plusieurs semaines chez Yuya et tout était pratiquement redevenu comme avant. La promesse de Kyo lorsque Yuya était prisonnière du roi rouge n'avait toujours pas été tenu, ce qui commençait à agacer sérieusement le démon.

Mais Yuya, qui n'avait jamais connu les joies de l'amour, ne se sentait toujours pas prête à franchir le pas elle était trop mal à l'aise.

**Ω**

Un après-midi pluvieux, Akari, Bontenmaru, Yukimura et Sasuke rendirent visite au couple. Le Sanada avait apporté un saké extrêmement fort et commença à enivrer le démon en jetant des coups d'œil complices à Akari. Kyo ne se doutait de rien et Yuya était trop occupée à parler à Bonten pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Sasuke restait en retrait, comme d'habitude, et Akari était collée à Kyo.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Kyo était ivre au grand dam de Yuya qui le traitait d'imbécile alcoolique. C'est ce moment que choisi Yukimura pour s'approcher doucement du démon tout en tirant son sabre du fourreau. Il l'attaqua soudainement, mais le tueur aux milles victimes para avec son tenrô.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sanada ? »

Celui-ci resta silencieux mais accentua la pression de son sabre sur le tenrô. C'est alors qu'Akari frappa le visage de Kyo qui, enivré et accaparé par l'étrange attitude de Yukimura, ne put esquiver le coup.

Le temps parut s'arrêter et tout le monde se retourna pour voir la lance du chamane sur la joue du démon. Le silence fut déchiré par le cri de triomphe du transsexuel. Elle sautait partout, heureuse que son plan ait marché. Elle se retourna vers Yukimura, lui serra la main et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Entre temps, Yuya s'était levée doucement et ne cessait de regarder Kyo, attendant anxieusement une réaction de sa part. La brume de son cerveau se dissipant enfin pour lui montrer le plan des deux fêtards, il se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, il dit :

« - Kyo aux yeux de démon n'a qu'une parole.

- Non... »

Yuya était choquée. N'était-il pas revenu pour elle ? Pour qu'ils vivent ensemble ? Avait-elle simplement fantasmé pendant trois longues années sur la réciprocité de son amour pour le célèbre Onime no Kyo ? Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et tremblait. Regardant celui qu'elle croyait être son amant une dernière fois, elle partit dans sa chambre. Elle entendait les rires et surtout les questions de ses compagnons à travers la fine porte qui protégeait son intimité. Kyo était heureux de la réaction de Yuya mais depuis qu'il avait « accepté » son mariage avec la chamane, la jeune chasseuse de primes l'ignorait royalement. Elle se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas le croiser et ne pas lui parler.

Lui qui avait choisi de faire bouger Yuya en la forçant à la jalousie, prit une mauvaise décision. Il choisit de continuer la plaisanterie. Mais il ne se doutait pas encore de ce qui allait se produire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :_ ...retour_

Kyo, en éternel kimono noir orné du symbole du yin et du yang, était près d'un autel modeste dans une petite église de campagne. Sur les bancs de l'église, on pouvait voir toute la bande et quelques Mibus. Il ne manquait qu'une personne en plus de la future mariée : Yuya. Kyo se retourna vers son témoin, Kyoshiro qui affichait, comme tous les invités, un étonnement total.

« - Elle est où Planche à Pain ?

- … Je ne sais pas Kyo. Tu sais, elle n'a peut être pas voulu venir.

- ... »

La porte de l'église s'ouvrit alors en grand, laissant entrer un îlot de lumière. Lorsque tout le monde se fut habitué à la clarté soudaine, ils purent voir Yuya, dans un kimono de cérémonie entièrement noir. On aurait cru qu'elle venait pour un enterrement. Elle alla s'asseoir avec un sourire en coin au tout premier rang. Un brouhaha se fit alors entendre. Le prêtre Mibu fut contraint de réclamer le silence. Un air de piano se fit alors entendre et les portes de la petite église se rouvrirent laissant cette fois place à Akari en robe de cérémonie blanche et les cheveux savamment coiffés. Elle était aussi heureuse qu'un transsexuel peut m'être le jour de son mariage. Elle avance vers l'autel, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'assit à la droite de Kyo qui jeta un coup d'œil à sa serviteur n°1 avant de s'asseoir à son tout. Il commençait à se douter de l'humour de sa blague sur elle. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Le prêtre Mibu commença alors son sermon.

De longues heures se passèrent où l'on pouvait entendre des grognements et des soupirs. Yuya gardait son sourire en coin.

La question fatidique arriva finalement :

« - Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il se déclare maintenant ou se taise à jamais... »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le raclement d'une chaise se fasse entendre.

Yuya se tenait debout, droite comme un i. Elle fixa intensément Kyo et finit par rompre ce lien oculaire en se retournant. Elle traversa le couloir de l'église avec un port de reine. Elle avait le regard haut et la démarche assurée. Elle ouvrit les portes en grand, laissant la chaleur de la lumière se répandre sur sa peau. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, fixa Kyo d'un air tragique et sortit son arme. Elle marcha alors vers le soleil, à gauche, posant le canon sur sa tempe et tira. Kyo s'était levé précipitamment, mais Yuya s'était décalé sur la gauche et il ne put qu'entendre le coup de feu. Il courut le plus vite qu'il le put, arriva aux portes et tourna. Ce qu'il vit le rendit perplexe. Yuya était bien vivante, le canon de son arme fumant. Elle le regardait d'un air triomphant, se bornant au silence. C'est alors que Kyo la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« - Ne meurs jamais... »

Il avait dit ça dans un souffle et avait beaucoup d'autres choses à lui dire. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de pas des autres, il la porta et s'enfuit avec elle.


	3. Chapter 3

[PREFACE]

Un bonheur incommensurable. Une explosion de couleurs face aux ténèbres insensibles. Un tourbillon d'ivresse. Une feuille d'automne glissant contre une pierre. Une fleur poussant sur un mur. Une blanc pur et un noir profond. Un Amour. Un cri et un hurlement. Une vie contre une mort. Mais envers et contre tout, une Union.


End file.
